


The Dildo

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Helpful Fisting, Hugging, Kissing, Loving Sex, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Sex, dildo, dildo use, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: As you can tell from the title, this story is about a dildo. Specifically, problems with a dildo. And it's got sex, love, and fluff in it. So buckle up, possums, and hang on for the ride!





	The Dildo

Stiles was a senior in high school, and had just turned eighteen. One night he was pleasuring himself and had a problem, so he phoned Derek.  
"Hi, Stiles", Derek said. "How's your evening going".  
"Hi, Derek", Stiles replied. "My evening was going pretty well, but now I have a little problem. And I'm going to need your help".  
"I'll be glad to help you, Sti", Derek said. "What's the problem?"  
"Well, it's kind of embarrassing", Stiles said. "I was using my biggest dildo, and I got carried away".  
He paused and caught his breath.  
"And now it's stuck inside my ass and I can't reach far enough up in there to get it out. And my dad's out of town. I'm here by myself".  
Then Derek paused and caught his breath.  
"That is a problem", he said. "I'll be right over".  
"Thanks, Der", Stiles replied. "I can't move without it bothering me. So let yourself in with your key".

In a few minutes Derek arrived at Stiles' house. He let himself in, walked up the stairs, and found Stiles in his bedroom. He was under the covers.  
"I'm so embarrassed, Der", Stiles said. "I'm embarrassed to let you see me this way".  
He blushed and ducked his head.  
"And you've never seen me naked before".  
"Don't be embarrassed, Sti", Derek said. "We're friends, and we should be past being embarrassed".  
"Ok, Der", Stiles replied. "Here goes".  
Stiles pulled the covers down. He was completely naked. His long thick cock was hard, red, and throbbing up against his stomach. He was turned on. Derek stared at Stiles. He was turned on by seeing Stiles' pale, slender naked body for the first time. Both of their hearts were beating fast.

Derek removed his boots, socks, shirt, and pants.  
"I don't want to get lube on them", he said.  
When Stiles saw Derek in his undershorts, he got turned on by seeing Derek's dark, muscular, almost naked body for the first time.  
Derek lubed Stiles hole and then he lubed his entire hand.  
"I have to do this to get the dildo out, Stiles", Derek said.  
"I know Der", Stiles replied. "Just do it. I'm really uncomfortable".  
Stiles pulled back his legs. Derek inserted his fingers one by one into Stiles tight little hole. Then he inserted his thumb. Then he slowly inserted his hand. Stiles gasped and his cock dribbled precome. When Derek's entire hand was inside of Stiles he slowly and carefully pushed it up into him until he could grasp the end of the dildo. Stiles cock got harder. He could see Derek's cock through his undershorts. It was huge, hard, and also dribbling precome. Then Derek slowly pulled the dildo out until it slid free from Stiles' hole. He put the dildo down on a towel on the floor, then wiped his hand on another towel. Stiles pulled him down on top of him and hugged him.  
"Thank you, Der", he said.  
"You're welcome, Sti", Derek replied.  
They looked at each other for a moment. Stiles' cock was still hard, and he could feel Derek's hard cock through his shorts.  
"You're turned on", Stiles said.  
"So are you", Derek replied.  
They were both breathing hard.  
"You should lose the shorts", Stiles said.  
"Yeah", Derek replied.  
He pulled off his shorts. Now he was now as naked as Stiles was. His long thick cock was also hard, red, and throbbing up against his stomach.  
"May I touch it?", Stiles asked.  
'Yes", Derek replied. "May I touch yours?"  
'Yes", Stiles said.  
They held each other's steel hard cocks.  
"How big are you?", Stiles asked.  
"Twelve inches hard", Derek replied. "How big are you?"  
"Eleven inches hard", Stiles said.  
They stroked each other for a while.  
"Der, I want you to fuck me", Stiles said.  
"Are you sure, Sti?", Derek asked. "You must be sore after having that dildo stuck inside of you".  
"I'm a little sore", Stiles replied. "But I'm more turned on than I am sore. I want you to fuck me".  
"And I want to fuck you, too", Derek said.  
Stiles pulled his legs up to his chest. Then Derek lubed Stiles tight little hole again, then lubed his big hard cock. He slipped it slowly, inch by inch into Stiles' exquisite tight heat. He bottomed out, and they both moaned with the onslaught of sensation.  
Derek began to fuck Stiles with long, hard strokes. He began to stroke Stiles' hard dick, but Stiles brushed his hand away.  
"I want to come just on your cock", he said.  
They smiled at each other.  
"You are so wonderfully big", Stiles said. "Much bigger than my biggest dildo. I love it!"  
"And you are so wonderfully tight", Derek replied. "Much tighter than my fleshlight. I love it!"  
Derek began to fuck Stiles vigorously. They both panted as they felt the sparks of pleasure running up and down their spines. Then Stiles moaned and came, shooting streams of thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek's pistoning cock, and Derek moaned and came, shooting fountains of thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles. They both caught their breath as Derek pulled out of Stiles. They laid down together and looked at each other for a moment. Then they were kissing, passionately and hungrily.  
"I'm in love with you", Derek said. "I've been in love with you for a long time".  
"I'm in love with you as well", Stiles replied. "I've been in love with you for a long time".  
They kissed again, this time sweetly and tenderly.  
They hugged, held each other close, and gazed into each other's eyes.  
"Sweetheart", Derek said.  
"Darling", Stiles replied.

They began quietly dating and making love every night. Right before graduation, Derek asked Stiles to go to the prom with him.  
When they showed up together at the prom, everyone was surprised and amazed. Especially the pack. Stiles and Derek danced each dance together, holding each other close and kissing each other every few minutes. When they went together to the refreshment table, the pack confronted them.  
"How long has this been going on?", Scott asked.  
"Almost six months", Stiles replied.  
"Why didn't you tell me?", Scott asked.  
"Because we didn't want you to interfere", Stiles replied.  
Scott and Isaac, Jackson and Liam, Erica and Boyd, Lydia and Jordan, and Mason and Corey were speechless. But not Theo.  
"How come Stilinski gets the hottest guy in town?", he asked.  
"Shut up, Theo", Jackson said.  
"Yeah, shut up, Theo", Brett said. "You're my boyfriend, remember?"  
Theo shut up.

That summer Stiles and Derek were married, and went away to college together.  
They have a long, loving, happy life together. And it was all because of that dildo.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
